


Forever

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bella Swan, Alpha Female, Beta Jacob Black, F/M, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Edward Cullen, Omegaverse, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I personally love the Twilight Series but I always wanted to read an Omegaverse in this series where Bella is the Alpha and Edward the Omega, no one ever wrote one, so I decided to do it. If you don't like it don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Edward felt betrayal course through him when he heard or saw Jacob’s thoughts on how Bella asked him to kiss him, he looked to the ground and resolved his will power, he was going to need now that he could hear Victoria’s thoughts meaning she was close. He crossed his arms around his chest, he hated the fact that he was a B-cup in bra sizes it made him uncomfortable since Male Omegas usually stayed around the A cup size when it came to breasts. He sort of envy Bella who was that size and she was an Alpha, thought a Female Alpha but still she should be bigger.

Edward smelled Bella coming his way before he heard her, he could hear her pants and smell her realization, she was no longer just his, she also had feelings for that mutt and Edward had no one to blame but himself. 

“You saw?” Bella asked Edward looking at him standing so still and emotionless, it made her heard clench in on itself. 

“Jacob’s thoughts are very loud.” Edward said in a soft tone before taking a deep breath and looked over at Bella.

“I’m sorry I don't know what came over me –“ Bella began to explain but the hurt she saw in Edward’s eyes stopped her as her Alpha instincts called on to her to go and hug her Omega, take away his pain while it also felt a strong surge of self hatred when she realized she caused that pain. 

“You love him.” Edward said simply.

“I love you more.” Bella said as she stepped closer but Edward stepped away from her and Bella felt her heart break a little more.

“I know…..I need to think…I cant do this, not now.” Edward said as he looked away from her. “Plus Victoria is almost here.” 

Bella watched Edward once the Volturi left and walked over to him, touching his arm gently, flinching in pain when Edward ripped his arm from her touch and hissed at her. 

“Don't touch me after you touch that dog.” He hissed making his family look at them both unknowing how to react. Edward blinked as he realized how he reacted and he took at deep breath and let it out. “Sorry….I just need some time alone…I think my heat cycle is coming up, Mom.” Edward said looking at Carlisle. “I’m going home…someone else should take Bella home.”

Edward took off just as a sob left Bella’s chest, Bella didn't care about how Alpha’s shouldn't cry, she couldn't help like she lost her Omega’s trust, was he even her omega anymore? Alice took her arm and gently guided Bella to the car. 

“I lost him, Alice…I know I did and I don't blame him.” Bella sobbed as she crossed her arms around her chest. “I hurt him badly this time…. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were him.”

Alice stays quite, she couldn't get a good grasp on if Edward and Bella were even going to stay together…make it through this. “I don't know what to say Bella…I can’t see anything… I’m sorry.” 

Bella nodded as she wipes her tears away, she looked out the window and felt a sense of dread go through. Alice glanced over at her as she parked the car. “Maybe…you should ask Edward to marry you, prove to him that you love him the way you say you do and don't make it a compromise, don't try to gain something from it… do it because you want to bond yourself to him.” 

Bella looked over at Alice, she had original dislike the idea of being engaged but now she could see the appeal. “How do I start?” Bella asked after a few moments. Alice smiled and hugged Bella, she knew her new sister was going to make the right choice now, to get Edward to forgive Bella.

Bella blushed and stuttered slightly as she felt totally embarrassed, nothing went as planned, how come in the movies it look so prefect. Edward raised an eyebrow as he sighed and tugged at the dress Alice made him wear. 

“Let’s go outside?” Edward asked as he got up and walked out. Bella sighed as she blinked back tears of frustration before she took a deep breath and tighten her grip on her velvet box. She looked determined as she walked after Edward and lead him to a park bench and mention for him sit down. 

Edward did as he crossed his arms looking aloof even though he was curious as to why Bella planned this evening so weirdly. 

“Edward Anthony Cullen…. I know I don't deserve you – NO hear me out,” Bella said firmly as Edward opened his mouth. “I hurt you really badly, I don't deserve your forgiveness, your love anything really but I love you, you are my world, my life…I can’t live if you’re not here with me… without you being mine.” Bella said softly as she felt her nerves. 

“What I’m trying to say, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, will you marry me?” Bella finally asked as she felt her face blush bright red. Edward looked at her in shock before smiling gently before looking confused and hurt. “You just want this so I’ll be the one to turn you…and let you have sex with me while your human.” Edward said his voice slightly cold. 

Bella felt tears prickled her eyes but she took a deep breath. “NO!, I’m not doing this for that Edward, I’m doing it for me, for us, I want you to be mine, I want you to my wife.”   
Edward blinked back venom tears as he gave her a soft smile. “In that case, I say yes.” 

Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly, gently and full with love.

Edward stripped off his clothes as he head inside the water feeling slightly embarrassed, he knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it, no Alpha has even since his body nude expect his father, Emse when he was little.

“You look beautiful.” Bella said as she looked down at Edward, she had him underneath her on the giant bed. Edward knew if he was human he would be bright red as Bella began to kiss his neck, stopping at the bonding gland she kissed Bella knew she wouldn't be able to bit it right now that she was human but once she was a vampire that will all change.

Bella let her hand explore her omega’s body, she couldn't help but feel heart swell with love and pride that this beautiful creature under her was hers’ and hers’ alone. She gently stroked her omega’s small member hard and gently teased the opening on the head knowing from experience it was really pleasurable. 

“Oh – Bella.” Edward gasped as he opened his legs a little more. Bella stopped stroking his member and reached underneath it where his vagina was and rubbed the outer lips before she pushed a finger inside him. 

Edward moaned and his body trembled as Bella stretched him, he looked down between his legs and was surprised to see her swollen member look so big and thick, he briefly wonder if it will even fit.

“Shhh, I got you.” Bella mumbled as she pulled her fingers away and grasped her hard member hissing in pleasure when she did. 

Bella locked eyes with Edward as she pushed the head inside before placing her hand on his hip and started to slowly push in. Bella couldn't help but let out a small grunt of pleasure, she knew Edward was cold to the touch but right now he felt warm, his walls around her arching hard cock felt so good. Bella paused when she meet resistance a few inches in and studied Edward’s face. 

Edward nodded, he was ready to lose his virginity to his Alpha, he gasped in pleasure and pain when he felt Bella buried herself to the hilt inside, she was so big and thick. Edward gripped the sheets tightly to keep himself gripping Bella and hurting her, Bella stayed still for Edward to get used to having her inside him. 

“I’m okay…you can move.” Edward said as he felt pleasure run up his spine as he got used to her thickness. 

Bella groaned as she start to move her hips, she pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in enjoying the gasps and mewls pleasure her beautiful omega made each time she pushed back in. Bella smirked to herself when Edward practically screamed her name when she hit that spot inside him, she found his g-spot. 

“Bella…Oh, B-Bella.” Edward gasped as a loud moan left his throat when Bella hit his g-spot. 

“Edward.” Bella breathed as she aim her thrusts to hit that spot over and over, she didn't know how much longer she could last. The feeling of Edward’s warm moist walls gripping her throbbing cock just perfectly making her testicle ache with the need to empty themselves inside Edward’s prefect body.

“Bella….please…I-I’m so clo-close.” Edward mewled in pleasure as he tried to create more friction between their bodies. 

Bella started moved faster and make her thrust deeper, hitting his g-spot over and over holding in the urge to cum before Edward. 

“Bella.” Edward moaned as he came, he coated his stomach from the release his member gave him and coated both his thighs and Bella’s member with his lubricants from his cunt. 

Bella gave a low grunt and fought back the urge to bit Edward’s bonding gland as she released her seed deep inside him, she grasped his hips as she pushed all the way in as her knot inflated keeping her cum inside Edward. 

“Edward.” Bella said as she panted, she never felt so much pleasure in her life as Edward’s walls massage her twitching, throbbing member as she spilled inside him. “I love you.”

Edward opened his golden eyes, purring as he felt Bella’s warm cum coat his insides. “I love you too.”


End file.
